Blick In die Zukunft
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas erhält einen Blick in seine Zukunft


Blick In Die Zukunft by Kiddo  
  
  
  
  
  
Autorinformation:  
  
seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger usw. gehören leider nicht mit, ich glaube die Rechte an der Serie besitzt Amblin Antertainment. Natürlich verdiene ich mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.  
  
Diese Geschichte spielt mit der Crew der ersten Staffel.  
  
In dieser Geschichte geht es um das Thema Kindesmisshandlung. Wen dieses zu stark berührt, bitte ich diese Geschichte nicht zu lesen. Ich weiß, ich habe schon einmal eine Geschichte über dieses Thema geschrieben. Aber es ist sehr schwer, ein Thema zu finden, über das noch niemand geschrieben hat, oder man selbst noch nichts geschrieben hat. Deshalb bin ich diesmal das Thema etwas anders angegangen, damit sich keiner zu langweilen braucht. Hoffentlich wird auch dieses mal klar, dass ich gegen Gewalt bin!  
  
Über Feedbach würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen.  
  
  
  
  
  
ES KOMMT EINE ZEIT IM LEBEN, DA BLEIBT EINEM NICHTS ANDERES ÜBRIG. ALS SEINEN EIGENEN WEG ZU GEHEN. EINE ZEIT, IN DER MAN DIE EIGENEN TRÄUME VERWIRKLICHEN MUSS. EINE ZEIT, IN DER MAN ENDLICH FÜR DIE EIGENE ÜBERZEUGUNG EINTRETEN MUSS. Aus "Der träumende Delphin" von Sergio Bambaren  
  
DIE WELT KANN VERÄNDERT WERDEN. ZUKUNFT IST KEIN SCHICKSAL.  
  
Robert Jungk  
  
DIE ZUKUNFT SOLL MAN NICHT VORAUSSEHEN WOLLEN, SONDERN MÖGLICH MACHEN.  
  
Antoine de Saint- Exupéry  
  
  
  
  
  
Der Aktuelle Auftrag der seaQuest ist, ein 7 Köpfiges Team von Wissenschaftlern auf eine kleine Insel zu bringen.  
  
Zusätzlich ist eine Einwohnerin von der Insel mit an Bord, die das UEO U- Boot zurück zu ihrer Heimat bringt. Auf der Insel ist sie eine mächtige Frau, denn sie hat die Gabe, in die Zukunft zu Blicken. Unter dem Namen Nanua ist sie bekannt, trotz ihres hohen Alters ist sie noch sehr Mobil.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucas Wolenczak ist auf dem Weg zum Moon Pool. Beim laufen schaut er nur auf seinen heiß geliebten Computer und tippt dabei einige Dinge ein. Einmählich kommt er an eine Kreuzung zu dem nächsten Korridor und bemerkt nicht, dass aus dem anderen Gang zwei Stimmen ertönen.  
  
Captain Bridger führt gerade Nanua über das Boot und erklärt ihr, was sie sieht und schenkt ihr dabei seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Als Lucas und Nathan Bridger beide um die gleiche Ecke biegen wollen, stoßen sie zusammen. Captain Bridger, der natürlich einiges mehr auf die Waage bringt als der schlanke Teenager, hat kein Problem, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Schnell greift er nach dem Jungen und schafft es so, ihn vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.  
  
"Oh danke Captain, das war knapp! Ich hab sie gar nicht kommen gehört. Ich hab ihnen hoffentlich nicht wehgetan?"  
  
Bridger schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, keine Angst es geht mir gut. Was ist mit dir?"  
  
"Alles bestens, Hauptsache dem Computer ist nichts zugestoßen!"  
  
Der Captain des U- Bootes schüttelt den Kopf über den Teenager. "Wie oft müssen wir dich noch daran erinnern, dass du aufpassen sollst, wo du hinläufst?"  
  
Das Computergenie zuckt mit den Schultern und lächelt den Captain unschuldig an. "Ich weiß nicht!"  
  
Nanua hatte bis eben dem Gespräch zugehört und den Teen dabei eindringlich beobachtet. "Er sagt das nicht, um dich zu ärgern Junge, er macht sich Sorgen um dich, er hat Angst, dass wenn du nicht aufpasst, dir etwas passiert und du dich verletzten könntest. Bitte tu ihm den Gefallen und achte in Zukunft immer darauf wo du hingehst!"  
  
Captain Bridger und Lucas Wolenczak schauen die alte Frau erstaunt an. Sie hatte genau das gesagt, was Nathan befürchtete.  
  
"Sie hat Recht Kiddo, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!"  
  
Lucas schaut den Captain fassungslos an, es ist für ihn ungewohnt, dass ihm jemand sagt, dass er sich um ihn sorgt. Der Teenager weiß, dass er zu Bridger ein Außergewöhnliches Verhältnis hat, aber das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. "Okay, ich versuche es mir zu merken."  
  
Nathan lächelt den Teenager an. Warum war er nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen, es Lucas zu sagen? Nach Lucas Reaktion nach zu urteilen, hatte der Teenager es nicht gewusst.  
  
Das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied der seaQuest streicht sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "So, ich muss jetzt zu Darwin. Er wartet schon auf mich! Tschüß!"  
  
Nanua und der Captain blicken dem Teen hinterher, dann wendet sich Nanua an Nathan Bridger. "Er ist nicht so stark wie sie alle von ihm denken. Er verbirgt etwas und das tut ihm nicht gut. Passen sie gut auf ihn auf!"  
  
Der Captain schaut die alte Frau verblüfft an, nickt aber mit dem Kopf. Sie scheint wirklich etwas Besonderes zu sein, offensichtlich wusste sie auch etwas über Lucas, wollte ihm aber nicht mehr als eine Andeutung geben.  
  
  
  
  
  
In der Nacht wälzt sich Lucas im Schlaf hin und her. Er hat einen Alptraum.  
  
# Unaufhörlich schlägt Dr. Wolenczak auf seinen bereits am Boden liegenden Sohn ein. Die Schläge werden immer heftiger. Lucas versucht sich so gut wie es geht vor den Tritten und Schlägen zu schützen, dies zeigt aber leider wenig erfolg. Zusätzlich schreit Lawrence auf seinen Sohn ein.  
  
Langsam verschwimmt die Szene und eine neue Erscheint . Von weiten kann Lucas die ganze Senior Crew auf einem Friedhof sehen. Zögernd nähert sich Lucas der Crew. Als er direkt neben ihnen steht, sieht er, dass sich alle um ein Grab versammelt haben, der Teenager ist geschockt als er sieht, was auf dem Grabstein steht:  
  
  
  
Lucas Wolenczak 28.02.2002-25.7.2018 Menschen die wir lieben, sind wie Sterne. Sie können funkeln und leuchten Auch lange nach ihrem Erlöschen.  
  
  
  
Lucas schaut sich genau um, die gesamte Senior Crew ist da, von seinen Eltern fehlt aber jede Spur. Alle haben Tränen in den Augen. Lt. Co. Hitchcock hat ihren Arm um Benjamin Krieg geschlungen. Lt. Krieg laufen die Tränen über die Wangen. Lucas hatte nie geglaubt, dass Ben weinen könnte. Er war doch immer zu Scherzen aufgelegt!  
  
Lucas Blick wandert langsam von einem zum anderen. Zum Schluss bleibt er bei Captain Bridger hängen, der Anblick des Captains versetzt ihn den schlimmsten Stich im Herzen. Der Captain hatte schon so viel durchgemacht, erst war sein Sohn Robert gestorben, dann seine Frau Carol. Jeder kann sehen, wie nah dies alles hier jetzt Bridger geht.  
  
Nathan ist völlig aufgelöst. Dr. Westphalen steht stützend neben ihm.  
  
"Warum hat er mir nichts gesagt? Ich hätte ihm doch geholfen!"  
  
Kristin schaut den Captain Mitfühlend an. "Das wissen wie alle, aber Lucas hat es leider nicht gewusst. Er hatte zu große Angst, sich uns anzuvertrauen!"  
  
Bridger schüttelt den Kopf über sich selbst. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen, ich hätte es ahnen müssen! Warum hab ich es nie bemerkt?" Captain Bridger sinkt auf seine Knie.  
  
Dr. Westphalen kniet sich vor ihn und nimmt ihn in den Arm. "Nathan, dass hättest du nicht wissen können! Er hat nie irgendwelche anzeichnen gezeigt. Wir hatten keine Chance es zu bemerken!"  
  
Captain Bridger reagiert nicht auf die Ärztin.  
  
Chief Crocker wischt seine Tränen mit einem Taschentuch weg. "Wenigstens werden seine Eltern jetzt bestrafft!"  
  
Tim O'Neill schaut den Chief traurig an. "Das hilft Lucas jetzt auch nicht mehr!"#  
  
Lucas erwacht schweißgebadet. *Oh mein Gott, mein Vater hat mich umgebracht!!* Es dauert sehr, sehr lange, bis der Teenager endlich wieder einschläft, aber auch sein nächster Traum verängstigt ihn.  
  
#Lucas rennt aus dem Haus seiner Eltern, sein Vater schreit noch eine Drohung hinter ihm her. Der Teenager läuft immer weiter und weiter.  
  
Allmählich verändert sich die Szene.  
  
Lucas sitzt alleine in einem kleinen Raum. Die Tapeten sind vergilbt, nur sehr wenige Möbel befinden sich in dem Raum.  
  
Lucas ist um einiges gealtert, die Haare sind ungepflegt, der Blick stumpf.  
  
Hier sitzt er nun alleine, ohne Freunde und Familie und versucht sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser zu halten. Seinen Fähigkeiten entsprechend kann er nicht arbeiten, aus Angst, dass seine Eltern ihn dadurch ausfindig machen könnten.  
  
Nachdem die Crew der seaQuest erfahren hatte, dass Lucas beim Landurlaub von zu Hause abgehauen war, hatten sie lange nach ihm gesucht.  
  
Lucas hatte sich nie bei einem von der seaQuest gemeldet, noch nicht einmal bei Captain Bridger. Niemand von der Crew wusste, warum der damalige Teenager abgehauen war und so wollte es Lucas auch beibehalten. Keiner sollte wissen, dass er vor Angst vor seinem Vater geflohen war, niemand sollte erfahren, wie oft er von ihm Krankenhausreif geschlagen wurde. Und so sitzt Lucas nun einsam und allein in dem kleinem Raum. #  
  
Erneut schreckt Lucas aus seinem Traum hoch. Er steht auf und geht in das kleine Badezimmer neben seiner Kabine. Er hält seinen Kopf kurz unter den Wasserhahn. Woher kamen nur diese merkwürdigen Träume? Seine sonstigen Alpträume waren anders, sonst Träumte er von Erinnerungen! Hatte er jetzt diese Träume, weil in einer Woche der nächste Landurlaub war und er sich davor fürchtete?  
  
Als sich der Teenager etwas besser fühlt, legt er sich wieder ins Bett, mit der Hoffnung auf angenehmere Träume.  
  
#Lucas sieht sich und Captain Bridger in einem Schmuckladen stehen.  
  
"Wie findest du den Lucas, glaubst du er würde Kristin gefallen?" Fragt Nathan.  
  
Lucas beugt sich etwas näher an den Ring heran. "Ich weiß nicht Dad? Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass dieser der richtige ist. Aber das musst du Entscheiden, schließlich willst du ihr einen Antrag machen und nicht ich!" Sagt er Lächelnd. Warum nannte er den Captain Dad?  
  
"Na toll, du bist wirklich eine große Hilfe!" Sagt Captain Bridger lachend und legt einen Arm um die Schulter des Teenagers.  
  
Der Eigentümer des Ladens tritt mit einer Palletee von Diamantringen auf die beiden zu. "Vielleicht ist hier der richtige dabei, ein Verlobungsring soll ja schließlich etwas besonderes sein." Er stellt die Ringe vor Lucas und den Captain. "Das sind unsere Schönsten und teuersten Stücke!"  
  
Nathan und Lucas beugen sich über die Ringe. Nathan nimmt einen heraus und betrachtet ihn näher. Dann gibt er ihn Lucas. "Den finde ich sehr schön, Kristin würde er sicherlich fantastisch stehen!"  
  
Der Teenager nickt zustimmend mit dem Kopf. "Der ist Perfekt! Jetzt muss sie nur noch Ja sagen!"#  
  
Am nächstem morgen stehen Captain Bridger, Commander Ford und Chief Crocker an der Andockschleuse der seaQuest und verabschieden Nanua.  
  
"Bevor ich gehe, muss ich noch einmal mit dem Jungen sprechen?"  
  
Captain Bridger schaut die alte Frau verwundert an. "Sie meinen Lucas?"  
  
Nanua nickt mit dem Kopf. "Ich muss mit ihm sprechen, es ist wichtig!"  
  
"Okay, ich werde ihn hier her holen." Captain Bridger greift zu seinem Pal. "Lucas?" Keine Antwort, nach ein paar Sekunden versucht er es erneut. "Lucas?"  
  
"Ja?" Der Teenager antwortet mit belegter Stimme.  
  
"Schläfst du noch?" Fragt Nathan.  
  
"Jetzt nicht mehr!" Antwortet Lucas genervt.  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe, aber komm bitte zur Andockschleuse."  
  
Lucas rollt sich aus seinem Bett und zieht sich schnell etwas über seine Boxershorts und das T-Shirt. "Bin schon unterwegs!"  
  
"Gut, danke. Bridger out!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurz darauf trifft der Teenager an der Andockschleuse ein. Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen kann, wendet sich Nanua an Lucas. "Du stehst vor einer wichtigen Entscheidung! Vor dir eröffnen sich drei Wege, du musst entscheiden, welchen du einschlägst! Letzte Nacht habe ich dir die drei Wege gezeigt. Der Weg des Schweigens, der Weg der Flucht und der Weg des Anvertrauens. Wähle deinen Weg gut, nicht jeder erhält die Chance, auf einen Blick in die Zukunft!"  
  
Lucas schaut Nanua sprachlos an. Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen kann, verschwindet Nanua durch die Andockschleuse.  
  
Captain Bridger wendet sich an das junge Computergenie. "Weißt du, was sie gemeint hat?"  
  
Der Teen nickt mit dem Kopf. "Ich hatte heute Nacht drei verschiedene Träume, ich fand sie sehr merkwürdig. Jetzt weiß ich, was sie bedeuten. Nanua hat mir die Träume geschickt. Sie sind ein Blick in meine mögliche Zukunft. Jetzt kommt es nur noch darauf an, für welche Zukunft ich mich entscheide!"  
  
Lucas dreht sich um und verläst den Bereich der Andockschleuse. Was sollte er jetzt machen?  
  
  
  
  
  
In den nächsten Tagen ist Lucas sehr nachdenklich. Er denkt darüber nach, was Nanua ihm gesagt hat. War seine Zukunft wirklich so vorher bestimmt? Würde alles wirklich so eintreffen?  
  
Lucas wusste, dass das was seine Eltern taten falsch war, aber sie waren seine Eltern, durfte er sich gegen sie wehren?  
  
Würde er wirklich sterben, wenn er nichts in seinem Leben änderte? Würde dieser Landurlaub dann sein letzter sein?  
  
Er war schon früher einmal von zu Hause abgehauen, sein Vater hatte ihn aber schnell erwischt. Dr. Wolenczak hatte ihn damals sehr deutlich gemacht, was er von seinem Sohn hielt und was er tun würde, wenn Lucas es noch einmal wagen würde, von zu Hause wegzulaufen.  
  
Sein dritter Traum war wirklich angenehm gewesen. Aber der Teenager hat große Angst davor, sich dem Captain anzuvertrauen. Wie würde der Captain dann von ihm denken? Würde er ihm wirklich glauben? Wie sollt er es dem Captain sagen? Das war nicht etwas, was man so einfach zwischen Tür und Angel besprach.  
  
Was sollte er tun?  
  
  
  
Der ganzen Crew fällt auf, dass sich der Teenager anders als sonst verhält. Er ist noch mehr als sonst bei Darwin und geht Gesprächen mit der Crew aus dem Weg und zieht sich sehr zurück.  
  
  
  
  
  
Am Abend vor dem Landurlaub klopf Lucas an die Kabinentür des Captains. "Herein!"  
  
Der Teenager betritt die Kabine des Captains und sieht, dass Bridger nicht allein ist, Dr. Westphalen ist bei ihm.  
  
Nathan lächelt den Teenager an. "Hallo Lucas, was kann ich für dich tun?"  
  
Das Computergenie steckt seine Hände in die Hosentasche. "Ich wollte fragen ob sie zeit hätten, ich wollte gerne etwas mit ihnen bereden, ich kann aber auch später wieder kommen!"  
  
Der Captain schüttelt den Kopf. "Ach was, bleib hier, um was geht es?"  
  
Lucas schaut erst den Captain und dann die Ärztin an. "Nichts gegen sie Dr., aber ich würde es erst einmal gerne mit dem Captain allein besprechen. Das ganze ist nicht einfach und ich muss mich überwinden es überhaupt zu erzählen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schaffe, ihnen in Moment es beiden zu erzählen."  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin nickt dem Teenager aufmunternd zu. "Kein Problem Lucas. Tschüß ihr zwei!"  
  
Dr. Westphalen verläst die Kabine und schließt die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Captain Bridger schaut sein Jüngstes Besatzungsmitglied fragend an. "Setzt dich doch, um was geht es?"  
  
Lucas setzt sich dem Captain gegenüber hin und streicht sich durch das Haar. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das sagen soll."  
  
"Fang einfach da an, wo es dir am leichtesten fällt."  
  
Der Teen beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und sagt leise: "Ich möchte morgen nicht nach Hause."  
  
Bridger schaut das Computergenie fragend an. "Warum nicht?"  
  
Lucas blick fällt auf den Computer des Captains. "Kann ich an ihren Computer?"  
  
Nathan nickt und schaut zu wie der Teen den Computer nimmt und ihn vor sich stellt. Schnell fliegen die Finger des Jungen über die Tastatur.  
  
"Captain, Dr. Westphalen hat nicht meine richtige Krankenakte. Meine ganze Krankengeschichte die dort drin steht, ist falsch!"  
  
Der Captain schaut Lucas geschockt an. "Was? Warum?"  
  
"Mein Vater wollte, dass ich sie verändere. Das ist die richtige!" Lucas dreht den Computer um, so dass der Captain lesen kann, was auf dem Bildschirm steht.  
  
Nathan beugt sich näher an den Bildschirm, was er dort sieht, läst ihn zusammen zucken. Die Krankengeschichte ist mehrere Seiten lang. "Oh, mein Gott Lucas, dass sind so viele Verletzungen!"  
  
Lucas schaut auf den Boden. "Ich weiß."  
  
Bridger schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. "Aber wie?"  
  
Der Teenager schweigt.  
  
Captain Bridger denkt nach. Lucas wollte nicht nach Hause und in seiner Akte waren so viele Verletzungen, Dr. Wolenczak hatte gewollt, dass sein Sohn, die Akte veränderte. "Kiddo, schau mich bitte an, war dass dein Vater? Hat er dir das alles angetan?"  
  
Das Computergenie schaut Captain Bridger an, Tränen steigen ihm in die blauen Augen. Dann nickt er mit dem Kopf.  
  
Nathan Bridger steht von seinem Sessel auf und geht zu Lucas und umarmt den Teenager. Als Bridger wieder los läst, schaut der Teenager den Captain an.  
  
"Sie glauben mir?"  
  
"Natürlich glaube ich dir! Ich bin froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast."  
  
"Wenn Nanua mir meine Zukunft nicht gezeigt hätte, hätte ich es ihnen nicht gesagt." Sagt Lucas und schaut zur Seite.  
  
Captain Bridger schaut den Teenager fragend an. "Warum nicht?"  
  
"Ich dachte, ich schaff das alles schon irgendwie. Ich bin schließlich immer damit klar gekommen. Aber durch die Träume habe ich realisiert, dass es nicht nur um mich geht, dass es auch andere Leute betrifft. Wissen sie, in einem Traum habe ich von meiner eigenen Beerdigung geträumt. Das eigenartigste wahr, das ich meinen eigenen Tot gar nicht so schlimm fand, viel mehr haben mich die anderen Leute bewegt. Die ganze Senior Crew war an meinem Grab, alle haben geweint. Da habe ich erst realisiert, dass ich anderen wirklich etwas bedeute!"  
  
Nathan schaut Lucas warmherzig an. "Du bedeutest uns allen sehr viel. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel! Ich hoffe du weißt, dass du für mich wie mein eigener Sohn bist!"  
  
Der Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf. "Inzwischen weiß ich das. Was machen wir jetzt?  
  
"Auf jeden Fall wirst du morgen nicht nach hause fahren. Am liebsten währe es mir, wenn du mit zu mir kommen würdest." Lucas nickt erleichtert mit dem Kopf. "Du musst auch zur Polizei und eine Anzeige gegen deine Eltern machen. Je eher du das machst umso besser ist es." Lucas nickt zögerlich. "Ich komme natürlich mit dir zur Polizei."  
  
"Danke!"  
  
"Du wirst vor Gericht gegen deine Eltern aussagen müssen!" Meint Bridger.  
  
Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf. "Das weiß ich!"  
  
Bridger schaut Lucas in die Augen. "Du wirst jemanden brauchen, der das Sorgerecht für dich übernimmt. Ich würde das liebend gerne machen!"  
  
Der Teenager lächelt. "Danke!"  
  
"Nichts zu danken Kiddo, du weißt hoffentlich, wie gerne ich das für dich mache!"  
  
Lucas nickt und steht auf. "So, ich geh dann jetzt einmal packen!" Der Teenager steht auf und verläst die Kabine des Captains.  
  
  
  
  
  
In seiner Kabine angekommen muss Lucas lächeln, er hatte sich für einen Weg entschieden. Es würde alles gut gehen, es musste einfach alles gut gehen. Wenn Nanua Recht behielt, würde der Captain nicht nur das Sorgerecht übernehmen, er würde ihn adoptieren. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde er mit Dr. Westphalen auch noch eine neue Mum bekommen? Der Captain und sie passten wirklich gut zusammen!  
  
  
  
ENDE 


End file.
